You're my What?
by Sailboatsxoxo
Summary: Emily finds out some shocking news that will change her life as we know it. Will she come to live with it, or just not acknowledge it? Sasha/ Emily Father/ Daughter fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss. Kmetko, What are you doing out here this late at... what's wrong" Sasha started yelling and when he saw Emily crying and barely dressed he became very concerned.

"I....I...." and with that Emily fell and just before she hit the ground, Sasha jumped off the trailer and caught her.

When Sasha caught her, he noticed that she was considerably underweight that he could feel the bones in her back. "Why do you do this to yourself, Emily?"

He brought her into his trailer and set her on his bed. He then checked her arms and legs for bruises and any other injuries. He made sure that he didn't look too far up any where that may seem inappropriate if she woke up. He wrapped her ribs because he thought one may be broken. He also noticed multiple bruises that formed the shape of a big meaty hand.

"Who did this to you?"Sasha said, very concerned and angry at this. 'She should have told me' he thought. He then tucked her in under his covers and went to sleep on the small couch near the door.

The next morning, Sasha woke up to rustling noises coming from the bedroom. He walked in expecting to see Emily just waking up, but that wasn't the case. There was a man standing over her bed and Emily was terrified and trying to hide under the covers.

"You bitch, you are the reason Chloe broke up with me!" Joe yelled and punched her once, then took out some scissors to cut Emily's growing hair.

Joe, luckily, hadn't noticed that Sasha was there. Sasha took a trophy from his shelf and hit Joe over the head with it so hard that Joe fell down and passed out.

Emily, sat up, covering herself because Joe had ripped off her leotard and looked at Sasha with her beautiful hazel eyes filled with tears, happiness and relief. "Thank you so much for helping me Sasha, I didn't know who else to turn to."

Sasha grabbed a 1996 Olympic Champion Shirt, and a pair of sweats for her to wear. "Keep it, and that is no problem, just one question though. How long has this been happening?"

"Around seven years, give or take. They are getting divorced this time, Mom and Joe. Emily said as she was putting on those clothes, Sasha was turned around in respect to her.

"I can see why you have trust issues with men. Just one more question for me. Why did you come here instead of one of your friends houses?" Sasha sat next to her on the bed.

"I... don't know" Emily confessed then sighed. "I guess its because I have trusted you ever since that night when you caught me when I fell off the beam."Emily then looked away, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh, okay... Well, give me a second okay?" When Emily nodded Sasha went into the kitchen, got his cellphone and texted all the other girls and guys that today's practice is canceled and to enjoy their day off. He then went back into the bedroom. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you so much for helping me" Emily then sat back down on his bed and remembered that she needed to make it, since she practically stole it from him last night and began to make it up for him.

"No, no, it's okay Emily, you don't need to, I'll get it later," Sasha walked over to Emily and sat down next to her when she did.

Emily was looking around at all the trophies and medals, and especially the 1996 gold medal. She blushed a little at the fact that he was so much better than her at gymnastics

"What are you looking at that makes you blush?" Sasha was once again worried for her.

"Your gold medal, it makes me blush because I've never been in a room with someone so much better than I in gymnastics other than you before and the medal proves it."Emily looked at him, like he was a god, cause he was like the king of gymnastics.

"Emily, you are just as good, if not better than I am in gymnastics" Sasha then wrapped his arm around her. "You deserve this, and you will prove it to me in a week when you compete against China in the invitational."

"Sasha, I have to tell you something," Emily sighed. "I have a job, and before you get mad at me, I had to." Emily started crying. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to stay here, all the money I make, goes to bills that my mom and Joe makes."

"WHAT!" Sasha yelled forgetting it was Emily he was talking to. "You lied to me!" He stood and continued shouting. "How could you do this. They could take away your scholarship. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry!" Emily was sobbing by now and ran out of the trailer into the pouring and ran until she couldn't anymore. She found herself in a random playground 5 miles outside of Boulder. She sat and pitied herself for a few moments and then got over it because it was her fault and began doing her routines in the rain. She began doing her bar on the one high bar in the playground and slipped do to the rain build up on the bar. She hit her side on the ground really hard and began sobbing again. A few minutes later she saw a man walking up to her. She instantly knew that it was Joe and that he followed her from the trailer.

"Come here bitch, you are going to get it for that stunt that happened in that strange mans trailer!" Joe seethed and began hitting and kicking her.

"Step away from her" Sasha walked up and spoke with the most threatening voice Emily had ever heard. When Joe didn't stop Sasha walked up to him and punched him in the face making him fall to the ground. Sasha then went to Emily's side. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine" Emily staggered to stand up and once she finally was able to she used the bar to keep her from falling down again.

"I am really sorry I yelled at you, I let my anger get the best of me and the only reason I was mad was because you kept something that big from me when we could have prevented it and that you are not allowed to have a job made it even worse." Sasha sighed and started walking back with Emily, his arm around her shoulder for support. He knew he would have to tell her like now.

"Sasha, I can't not have a job. I have to help pay bills on the apartment that we rent," Emily looked at Sasha with the saddest face he had ever seen.

"Emily there is something I must tell you but you might be pissed at me after I tell you, I hope not but you never know."Sasha decided now would be the best time to tell her. "But to tell you, I must prove it to you at the same time." Sasha then helped her walk to The Rock.

"I promise I'll never hate you or be too pissed at you Sasha" Emily laughed a little and then began to have a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked as they walked into The Rock. They then walked into the office and Sasha began looking for Emily's file.

"I am fine, really, I promise I am good" Emily said in between coughs and smiled once her coughing subdued.

"Here it is. Please don't be mad at me after you read it. I had a good reason why I kept this from you" Sasha then handed Emily's birth certificate to her.

Emily looked over it and noticed the raised part of the stamp and then knew that it was real. "Why are you handing me..." her voice trailed off when she saw Sasha's name next to where it said father on the document.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" Emily yelled at him. She was definitely

pissed.

"Since I came to coach at The Rock and looked up on all the gymnasts in the gym" Sasha then explained his story.

"You should have told me, and not have kept that big of a secret from me." Emily looked at the ground and began to shuffle her feet.

"I know I should have told you, I just had to find the right time. You know I could not do it at practice. Just be like 'hey Emily guess what I am your dad' that would be more than a little awkward." Sasha then took Emily to the vault. "You have to land this blind landing, I have faith in you and I know you can do it. Your a Belov, and Belov's don't give up, ever.

"Okay, I can do this." Emily stated to herself and mentally prepared her self for her Yurchenko 1 ½. She then began to run down the runway and do her round off back handspring onto the punch board. As she finished the vault she realized she was going to land it, and stuck it.

Sasha then ran up to her and picked her up and spun her around. "You did it Emily, I told you that you could, now do it again"

Emily did that vault 15 times before Sasha finally let her stop. She then laid down on the mat and was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Once calmed down she stood up and hugged Sasha very tightly. "Thank you for helping me nail this vault." She smiled a big toothy smile. "I have to go, Joe is probably pissed at me by now."Emily sighed and began to walk off.

Sasha then grabbed her by her shoulder. "You aren't going back home, did you not just see your birth certificate? I am your father and so that means you're coming to live with me because I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. I am just doing this for your protection."

"What about my mom? She deserves to know and so does Brian." Emily looked up at Sasha kind of worried for her family that she had been living with her whole life.

"We will tell them, but only when Joe is not home. I can't risk getting you hurt again. I would never forgive myself." Sasha then walked out with Emily to his trailer. "I will be getting a new place to stay; however; you can sleep on the bed if you would like."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed, I mean it's your home." Emily was not used to having her own room, considering the old apartment had only 2 bedrooms for her mom and Joe and Brian.

"No it's okay, you can sleep on it, I'll be perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch."Sasha then went into the trailer and got ready for bed.

Emily on the other hand, went into the bedroom, and got into the bed, Sasha's clothes being dry now after training that night. She then went to sleep without having the normal nightmares that she usually does about Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Emily woke up and went into the main room of the trailer to see Sasha looking at magazines on homes. "You're looking to by a home?" Emily thought Sasha was being facetious. She looked over his shoulder for a few seconds and noticed that it wasn't just a house he was looking at it was a mansion. She silently was ecstatic and really hoped they would get that house; however, any house would be fine for her.

"Yes, I needed to get one anyways, and what better time to get one than when my own flesh and blood is going to come with me." Sasha smiled and then looked through the rest of the magazine and then went back to the one he liked. "What about this one?" Sasha then pointed to the huge one that Emily had loved in the first place.

"I love it! Its so big, I have never even lived in a house before, let alone a mansion. It is so pretty." Emily was pretty much jumping for joy now.

"Well, lets go check it out, we only have today to look at houses for this week since it is Sunday."Sasha got up and got ready. Emily was still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday, she did not have any other clothes. "First lets go shopping a little bit though." Sasha then took Emily shopping to the mall in Broomfield, where they bought a few outfits from American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, Pacsun, and Aeropostale. They also went to the Verizon store in Boulder and got Emily a Blackberry Curve in violet, so that she could text the other gymnasts when she needed to know something. Then they went to check out the house that they wanted to buy.

"Hello, I am here to look at the house we are thinking about purchasing." Sasha said in his business voice. The Real Estate agent then showed them around the house. Emily and Sasha really liked the look and the interior design of the house. "So Emily, what do you think of the house?"

"I love it! Its so beautiful, and grand" Emily stated and looked around at the mansion in awe. She was pretty much frozen in shock.

"We will take it. How long till we get to move in?" Sasha said in his business voice once again. He looked over at Emily and even though she wasn't showing it much, you could tell she was like a little kid in a candy store.

"You will be able to move into this house in about four days. The movers should be here to clean out whatever the old owner wants in about two so if you give them four days that would be great. Now follow me Mr. Beloff, I need you to fill out some paper work." The Real Estate agent smiled and took him into the kitchen.

"Emily, why don't you go and look around. This will take a little while."Sasha spoke before he went into the kitchen.

Emily then proceeded to look around in the house. She saw a huge bedroom, not as big as the master bedroom looking over the pool that was at the mansion. She loved this room however she did not think she deserved it. She sat on the ground looking out the big wall length window that looked over the pool. She then noticed that Kaylie's house was right beside hers. She wished that she had as good of friends as Kaylie did all the time, of course, except for Lauren.

"This can be your room, if you would like," Sasha said as he walked into the room in which Emily was sitting in. Emily turned around immediately and smiled.

"Are you for real? That would be so cool. But don't you want this room? I could take a smaller room. It's no problem for me." Emily stood up and walked to where Sasha was so she could talk to him a little better.

"I already chose my room. It's on the first floor. But you should have this room. It is perfect for you." Sasha smiled and walked out of the house with Emily. "We better start packing tonight, considering we have practice for the next four days."

"Okay" Emily and Sasha drove home, and then they began putting everything into boxes. She made especially sure not to break any of his trophies and medals. "Here are all of your trophies and medals." She handed him the box very carefully. It was now 11 at night and she was getting sleepy.

"Okay, Emily. You need to go to sleep. I'll wake you up at four thirty tomorrow so you can get ready for training." Sasha continued to get everything packed into boxes. Inside he was very happy that he was moving to a real house. Once he got too tired to pack anymore he went onto the couch and passed out very tired from the long day they had.

The next morning at four thirty, Sasha walked into the bedroom. "Emily, it is time to wake up," Sasha lightly shook her and watched as Emily's eyes fluttered open. "It's time to get ready to go. Here is a leo for you to wear. I got it from the office." Sasha threw her a very pretty orange and blue leo with swirls on it.

"Thank you Sasha" Emily then got changed into that leotard and put on an American Eagle jacket and sweatpants. She got her gym bag ready with her new cell phone, and her grips for the uneven bars. She then walked to the gym to get stretched out and ready for training. After she was finished getting stretched she saw Leo enter the gym and walk towards her. "Hey Leo, what's up?" Emily had always had the largest crush on Leo Cruz, Kaylie's brother.

"Hey Emily, nothing much, how are you doing this morning?" Leo also always has had a crush on Emily as well. He sat next to her as she took off her jacket and sweat pants.

"I'm actually doing very good, I have had a wonderful two days off." Emily smiled and took out her phone. She was about to text someone when Leo took it from her. "Hey give it back, it isn't training time yet, I can do what I want"

"Hold your horses Emily, I'll give it back in a few moments"Leo then put his number into her phone. "Here you go" Leo handed her phone back to her. "Text me" Leo smiled and walked off to go talk to Sasha.

Emily smiled and put on her grips she then started on the uneven bars, her weakest apparatus. She began working on her routine and slipped while transitioning from the low bar to the high bar and fell on her stomach.

Sasha was watching and was going to run over to her to see if she was okay; however, she got up and began practicing again so he stayed where he was. Sasha then went into the office to do some paper work.

Around 10 hours later Emily was done with training. She got out her cell phone and texted Leo. 'Hey whats up? You said to text you, so here it is. How are you doing?' Emily then went to the Pizza Shack to quit her job.

'Hey Emily, I am good thanks for asking. And how about you? I just got out of the gym.' Leo texted back as he walked out of the gym and into his car. He then decided to go to the Pizza Shack to get some pizza for later. While he was there he saw Emily in a Pizza Shack uniform. "What the heck, Emily. You know your not supposed to have a job. Especially you, considering you're a scholarship gymnast." Leo got very frustrated with her.

"Leo before you get mad at me, Sasha already knows and I am just here so I can quit."Emily sighed and gave the manager her shirt back. "I am very sorry but I can't work here anymore. I quit," Emily then walked out of the shack.

"Wait Emily! When did Sasha find out?" Leo asked her as he caught up to her. "How pissed was he?" Leo was very curious, because he thought that Sasha would through out anyone who had a job.

"Well, look Leo, I haven't told anyone about this yet, but to be honest, I am Emily Beloff. My mother never told me who my real father was, and now I know that it's Sasha." Emily smiled. "Yea I know, hard to believe, right? Well, it is true.

"Wow, that's really hard to believe. A lot to take in too." Leo chuckled and walked with Emily out to his car. "Do you need a ride? I can take you anywhere that you need to go," Leo smiled and opened the passenger door so that Emily could get in.

"Can you take me to the apartment so I can visit my mom and Brian?" Emily asked very sweetly and hoped Joe wouldn't be there. He nodded and they drove there. "Thank you so much, Leo." Emily smiled and noticed Joe was there. She decided to be brave and once waving Leo off walked inside of the apartment. "Hey mom, hey Brian" Emily cautiously stated. She saw Joe come around the corner.

"They're both dead Emily, and it's all your fault."Joe smiled menacingly. He then took Emily by her throat and slammed her onto the kitchen table, breaking it.

"Get off of me!"Emily cried and got a lucky shot and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Once he keeled over, she made a run for it sobbing all the way back to the trailer where Sasha was.

"Emily! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." Sasha held Emily in her arms as she cried. He was very concerned about her. About an hour later she stopped crying and began told him all that happened.

"What! Chloe and Brian are dead?" Sasha held Emily and began crying himself. I mean his only son and ex-girlfriend just died, an ex-girlfriend who he still loved. They just held each other for a while before calming down. "Emily, why did you go back there after I specifically told you not to? You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I needed to see my mom and Brian. I grew up with them. I love them so much. And now I'm never going to see them again" Emily began crying again. "I wanted to grab some clothes so you would not have to shop for me anymore too. You have already done more than enough for me."

"Emily, you will not be going back there again. Swear to me on it," Sasha said in his serious voice. When Emily nodded there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Emily stated and went to get the door. When she opened it, she nearly fainted at the sight. Her mom and Brian were standing at the door. "Mom? Brian?" Emily was so happy although very shocked.

"Honey, we had to get out of the apartment. Joe tried to kill us, we got out just in time" Chloe smiled and handed her, her suitcase. "Here is all of your stuff. We have to go now. We can't let Joe know where we are, so... Oh hey Sasha!"Chloe smiled and waved at her ex-boyfriend. Secretly she still loved him too; however, he didn't know that.

"Hello Chloe" Sasha smiled and allowed them both to come in. Emily and Sasha picked up Brian by the wheel chair up into the trailer. "Sorry for the mess, we are moving. We don't have enough room in here, but we do in our new home, and Emily and I want you two to move in with us." Sasha smiled and Emily was also happy that he said they could live with them.

"We would not like to be a burden" Chloe said sighing. She went over to Emily and hugged her real tight.

"Nonsense, we would love to have you with us"Sasha smiled and put his arm around Emily. Emily just stood there smiling and then the phone rang. "One moment please" Sasha went to go pick up the phone. "Hello? Yes, yes that would be great, sure, yes, thank you, good bye."

"Who was that?"Emily said wondering who was calling Sasha.

"That was the real estate agent calling." Sasha stated. "She said that the people who moved out of the house got all of their stuff out today and we can move in whenever we want"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes!" Emily yelled and smiled. "When are we going to move?" She asked, hoping it would be today. She looked at Sasha with her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I guess we can move in today" Sasha sighed in a playing tone. He felt Emily run up and hug him, and after that moment everything was okay. He hugged her back and then afterwards hooked up the trailer to the truck. He then pulled the whole family over to the new home.

Chloe squealed in excitement and looked at the house in awe. She then ran as fast as her skirt and high heels would let her into the huge mansion. She then went into Emily's room. "What a pretty room, I'm guessing Emily chose this one. Hey look its the Cruz's house." Chloe was talking to herself and didn't notice that Emily walked into the room.

"They didn't take any of the furniture. That's great" Emily smiled. "I love the set up of the room" She then took all of her stuff and put it in the closet space. She opened it up and noticed that there were about 30 different leotards in the closet. She smiled really big and after getting all situated went downstairs and hugged Sasha. "Thank you so much dad, you're the best."

Sasha felt so proud when he heard Emily call him dad for the first time. "It's no problem at all Emily. You deserve this" Sasha smiled and hugged her back.

Emily helped unpack everything into the house and then went into her room and onto the balcony and texted Leo. 'Hey, sorry I have had a very busy day. I moved into a new house and am sitting on the balcony. How are you doing?'

Leo was in his bedroom on his bed when he got a text from Emily. 'Hey, congratulations. Where did you move to? Is it near my house, cause then we could hang out.' He smiled at the text before sending it. He wish he could tell her of his true feelings for her but because of the no dating rule he couldn't.

Emily sat back into the chair she was sitting in and texted him back.'Look out your window.' She sent and when he opened the curtains and looked out of the window she smiled and waved to him.

Leo opened his door that led to the back lawn of his family's house. He then ran across the lawn and into her back yard. there was a ladder to get down from the balcony to the pool and he climbed up it and went to go see Emily. Once he got up it he was a little out of breath. "So you live right behind us now?" He smiled and was so happy he could hang out with Emily more often.

"Yea isn't that great" Emily smiled and took him inside of her room. She sat down on the loveseat that was in there and Leo sat on the other side of her. "I never thought that I would ever be in a house as big as this. It's like a dream come true. And best of all my mom and Brian are here as well."

"That's great! I am really happy for you Emily" Leo smiled and looked into her eyes. He fought the urge to kiss her right then.

"Emily come downstairs for a moment please" Emily heard Sasha yell from downstairs.

"I'll be right back okay?" When Leo nodded Emily went downstairs to talk to her father. "You called for me?" Emily smiled and helped Brian get his room all ready. "So I have the whole upstairs to myself?"

"Yes you do" Sasha said. "Okay now, who are you talking to upstairs, I can hear two voices but I cant distinguish the other one"

"Oh Leo is over. He just stopped by for a few, you know we live right behind them." Emily smiled and hoped since she told him the truth about having Leo over that he wouldn't be too mad that it is a boy.

"Emily," Sasha said sternly. "You know that there no dating," He hoped that she wasn't dating him. "No boys in your room. You have to ask him to leave." Sasha was starting to wonder about her.

"Okay" Emily sighed and went to her room again. "Sorry Leo, Sasha said that I have to ask you to leave. I'll text you later"She added whispering.

"Okay see you later Emily." Leo smiled and walked down the ladder and ran back to his house. He then went into his bedroom and got out his phone. 'Hey, whats up?'

'Hey, nothing much you, Sasha gave me a huge lecture on why I don't need a boyfriend about 5 minutes ago.' Emily smiled and texted back around 30 minutes later. She noticed the sun was about to set so she closed the balcony and the curtains.

'Awe you closed the curtains, now I can't see you anymore :(' Leo replied. He was actually a little sad that he couldn't see her anymore, even though he shouldn't be having those kind of feelings. He looked out of his window and noticed that Emily's lights were still on; however he couldn't see her shadow anymore.

Emily had sneaked out her her room. She was on her way to Leo's just for a few minutes. She went up to his window and knocked on it. "Leo it's me, Emily." Emily smiled and waved.

"Emily you could get in a lot of trouble for being here, not only if your father catches you, but also if my father catches you." Leo was very worried at her naivety. He thought 'was she always that naive?'

"Can you help me?" Emily asked. "I want to get my double back" She fidgeted her finger hoping he would help her.

"Sure I'll help you, let me get some better training clothes on." Leo closed the door and curtains and got some better clothes on. When he walked out he noticed Emily stretching again to make her legs and arms more flexible and so she wont pull any muscles before the big meet against China. "Okay I'm ready" Leo then helped Emily for an hour and a half get her double back and once they were finished, It was completely dark outside; however, she was landing it once in a while.

"Thank you so much Leo, you have no idea how much this means to me" Emily ran up and hugged him so hard he fell over. Right as they fell over Sasha walked outside.

"Emily! What do you think you are doing?" Sasha looked the angriest she had ever seen him before in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad! Leo was just helping me land my double back, and then I hugged him after I landed it a few times and caught him off guard so we fell. That's all that happened" Emily tried to explain to Sasha.

"Yea, like I am going to believe that after you lied to me about having a job. Come here Emily, and if I ever catch you with Leo again, you will not be competing at the meet against China." Sasha walked back home with Emily right behind him.

"Thank you so very much" Emily mouthed to Leo as she followed Sasha home tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sasha walked into her room. He sat down on one of the chairs while she sat on her bed. "What were you thinking? You really think I was born yesterday? I'm not stupid to not know that there is nothing going on between you and Leo. I thought gymnastics meant more to you than that." Sasha was very upset with her, to know that she would deliberately break any of the rules that he put up. "I can't trust you anymore. From now on you will be kept on a tight leash, and if I catch you doing anything out of line I will pull you so fast from that meet with China." Sasha explained to her.

"Sasha why are you yelling at her?" Chloe walked in the room to find Sasha yelling at Emily, who was in tears. "What did she do to deserve that." She then went over to Emily and hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything with Leo! We are just best friends. We have been since I moved here," Emily sobbed and felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and read it.

'I hope your dad doesn't get too mad. even though you were just trying to get your double back, we did look to be in a compromising position though. Lets just hope that we can still hang out best buddy' Emily just finished reading it when Sasha snatched her phone from her.

"Here"Sasha gave Emily back her phone. "Leo is allowed over, but if I ever catch you guys doing anything bad, I swear, you will not like the consequences." Sasha then left the room.

"Mom? Why did you and dad break up?" Emily was wondering this since she found out that Sasha was her father.

"Well honey, after Brian was born, I was out getting groceries. I came back and went into the living room to see your father, with another women, so I dropped my stuff and ran out with you and Brian. And I never saw him again until he became the coach of The Rock."Chloe explained the whole story to her.

"Oh, well why don't you just ask him about it. Dad doesn't seem like the kind of guy to cheat on someone."Emily stated before adding while whispering. "And if you get back together with dad, then maybe Leo and I can date," Emily always knew Chloe wanted her to have a boyfriend, even if it was against the rules.

"That would be great; however you know as well as I do, that I never date cheaters." Chloe explained then kissed Emily's forehead and walked out of her room.

Emily then went to sleep, seeing as it was nine o'clock and she had to be up at four thirty. On Friday, four days later, she woke up got dressed in a dark blue gymnastics leo with three white stripes going to the middle. Of course, she put a track suit on over that. She put her hair up into a hair tie, put a little bit of waterproof make up on, and ran to the gym. Once she got there she noticed Payson there as well. "Hey Pay, what's up?" Emily smiled and began to stretch right next to her on the mat.

"Nothing much, just texting Nicky and stretching for practice," Payson smiled as she got out her phone out of her bag and began texting him back and about thirty seconds later set her phone back down and continued stretching. "How about you?"

"Oh nothing much, I got a cell phone two days ago and have been pretty much texting Leo since then." Emily got her phone out of her bag as well. She saw that she had 4 new messages from Leo. She went to her messages and they were all 'Hey I hope I get to see you again, maybe I can help you on a different move.' 'Hey Emily are you there?' 'I guess you have gone to bed, so goodnight.' and lastly 'Good morning sunshine.' Emily texted back. 'Sorry I did fall asleep, Yea and my dad said that your the only guy allowed in my room, but if he ever catches us doing something we don't want to know the consequences.' Emily then put her phone down and continued stretching as well.

"Oh so you have a thing for Leo? You two would make such a cute couple." Payson took Emily's phone and put her number into it and then took her phone again in her hand when she saw it light up.

"Yea, but he doesn't like me that, but you and Nicky are more important. How are you two?" Emily sent a text that said hi to Payson so she would get her phone number.

"We're just friends. We decided it was best for our careers if we were just friends, and because Sasha would kill us if he ever found out that we were dating." Payson sighed and texted him again.

"Yea I know exactly what you mean. Oh by the way I moved, so if you still wanna hang out I live in a house now" Emily smiled. "We wouldn't get away with near as enough stuff as we usually do though.

"Why not? And yea, we should have Kay and Lo with us too" Payson smiled and started warming up on her front and back walkover.

"I found out something about my biological father."Emily paused and when Payson looked confused she continued. "His name is Sasha Beloff."

"What! Really? That's great! Now you get more practice time and you get to live with him!" Payson was so ecstatic. She really was happy for Emily. She believed that this would be a good career strategy for her as well. "Oh hey Lo, Emily invited us to spend the night at her new house"

"Sure that would be fun. How about Kaylie? Will she be going?" Lauren sat down next to them both. She began stretching as well and about 30 seconds later Kaylie walked through the doors and sat down next to the three of them.

"Hey guys whats up?" Kaylie smiled and stretched. "What are all you guys talking about?" Kaylie got her phone out and texted Carter.

"Emily is having a sleepover at her new house. She invited all of us to come too. You should come." Payson smiled and stood up about to go to the bars.

"Sure when will it be" Kaylie smiled and after finishing stretching she got up as well and was going to go work on her beam soon.

"Saturday night, so on Sunday we can have a girls day as well." Emily smiled and got up to go to vault. She was secretly working on a Yurchenko 2 ½. She wanted to surprise Sasha with it at the meet against China. She wanted to make her father proud and so she was working on it while Sasha was out of the gym. She had the other coaches helping her nail it as well. The only one that didn't know was Sasha. Emily had landed the Yurchenko 1 ½ over 1 months ago, however she practiced really hard and got the Yurchenko double twist about a week later and now she was going to win gold on vault and bars. She also upped her D Score on bars as well. She was now working on a triple back on bars.

"Payson, I need help. Sasha won't be in until noon, and I need to land this trick by tomorrow, and the triple back is the last trick I need to get gold from Genji Cho. I know you won't be competing and once you start again, I won't have a shot for gold, but I just ave to know if I can beat Genji Cho.

"Okay, Emily, remember this. Trust, no fear," Payson watched Emily try her bars routine again. When she got to her triple back she thought trust and went for it just as Sasha was walking in.

"Emily!" Sasha realized what she was doing after she released for the move. Sasha ran over to her as she perfectly landed the move. "What the hell do you think you were doing, you could have gotten seriously hurt." Sasha yelled at her.

"Dad! I have been working on this move for three weeks. I landed it, I wanted to do it at the invitational against China tomorrow." Emily tried to reason with him.

"Ha, that's funny, Emily. You aren't doing that move. You are going to do that double that you have been working on." Sasha retorted. He was very upset at her with what she did adding extra hard routines. "What else did you add?"

"I wanted to surprise you, please, let me do these moves. I have them perfect, just for the invitational." Emily felt tears start to pour out from her eyes. She did not want to give up 3 weeks of hard work and extra hours just to do tricks that she worked so hard to perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, you are doing all of your old tricks." Sasha commanded. He was worried for her safety, he didn't want her to hurt herself on anything.

"Please, dad, I wont fall, don't you want me to win? I thought that's what fathers wanted."Emily then ran into the bathroom crying.

"Sasha, she has tried so hard to surprise you, you should let her do the tricks at the invitational. She can win very easily against Genji Cho, and surprise the world. She has risen her D score, so that she can, please let her do this. She might even beat Kaylie. That's how good shes gotten these past 3 weeks." Payson explained to Sasha. "She has been here after hours every day for the past month training for this event."

"Fine, I'll let her do her routines." Sasha reluctantly gave in. He then went to the bathroom. "Emily, I'll allow you to do your new tricks if you promise not to try to surprise me anymore." Sasha watched as Emily walked out of the bathroom, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, I promise. If I am not trying to surprise you anymore, can Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren sleepover the night after the invitational?" Emily smiled as Sasha got that thinking look on his face where he pinched his nose with his right hand.

"If we win more medals than the US National team against China, they can spend the night any night they want" Sasha replied and then walked off to go help the other girls train.

"Yes!" Emily smiled and continued training for the rest of the day. After finishing, she stayed after hours so that she could talk to Sasha about her new tricks on her apparatus'. "Dad? Will you help me on my beam? I am, if you allow, wanting to do a double Arabian dismount. I have landed it many times before; however, I want to win gold tomorrow against Genji Cho. And increasing my D score on every apparatus could do that for me. I am the National Champion."

"Okay, lets try see how your doing." Sasha watched her do her new and improved/ harder beam routine. She got to her dismount and landed it; however it was very horrible, cause she took a big step."Squeeze your legs tighter together and straighten your back and you'll have it. By the way I want to see all of your routines before we leave to go home."Sasha explained as Emily got back on the beam. She tried the dismount again and landed it perfectly.

"Thanks so much dad" Emily smiled and went to do her other routines on the other apparatus'. She landed all of them perfectly. She then walked over to Sasha. "What do you think?" Emily asked as sweetly as she could.

"I think you could win gold in every apparatus tomorrow if you try" Sasha smiled and wrapped his arm around Emily and walked out of the gym and shut all of the lights down.

The next morning Emily woke up around four and could not get back to sleep. She decided she was going to play on her laptop, considering she never was on it because of gymnastics. She got on facebook and got about four thousand new friend requests. She added them all and when she was done, she got up and got ready for the invitational against China.

She put her leotard on and her track suit. She then went downstairs to the kitchen and got a water from the refrigerator. She then got out her phone and texted Leo. 'hey, good morning' and then went on her way to the gym. Once she got inside she noticed that the lights were already on. 'Oh I guess Dad is already here.' Emily then went into the office. "Hey Dad, what's up?" Emily ook a chair opposite from him.

"Oh nothing, just trying to set everything up for the meet today. Are you all stretched and ready? No distractions right" Sasha said sternly, referring to Leo.

"Oh, definitely no distractions dad. We are just friends I promise" Emily hugged him. Then she went out onto the floor and began to stretch and talk to Leo at the same time. She watched as Sasha walked out with a smile on his face.

"Okay Emily, I will make a deal with you. If we win all the gold medals against China today. I will buy you a brand new car. Any kind you want, within reason. And if you win all the gold medals against China, I'll get you any car you want period, okay?" Sasha then patted her on the back and went back into the office to talk business to some people.

"Awesome! I gotta win all the gold medals today."Emily stretched really well and began practicing for the meet until, Sasha told her she had to stop. Then all the girls were outside of The Rock and waiting to walk in for the big invitational. They called China in first, because they were the guests. Then The Rock was up to walk into the gym. Once the girls walked in, they saw Genji Cho and she was sitting there with one of those smiles on her face that read 'you are about to get your ass kicked.'

"Alright girls now lets do our best, kick China's ass, and don't give any mercy"Sasha told them all right before they were about to start competition.

Kaylie was up on bars first for the Rock. She did her routine almost perfectly except a step in the dismount and she didn't place.

Lauren was next and she landed cleanly and was put into second place. She was very excited and ran back to Kaylie, Emily, and Payson and they had a group hug.

Genji Cho was next for the rock. She had the second most difficult routine in the world. When she dismounted she did a triple back too; however, she barely landed it, and took a giant step. She then looked as if she was about to start crying. She would also be in much trouble for messing up the dismount.

Emily smiled and was up next. All the girls patted her on the back as she went up on bars. She jumped onto the lower bar first and began her routine. Right before her dismount she knew that she would medal. She let go of the bar and did her triple back, she landed it perfectly. All of the crowd began cheering very loudly as the board put Genji Cho into second place and Emily into first. Payson won the bronze.

Up next was beam. Everyone knew that now it was a competition between Genji Cho and Emily. Genji Cho was up first and she did her routine flawlessly; however she did not do a difficult dismount. Emily was up then and also did her routine flawlessly and added her triple twist onto the dismount and also landed that perfectly. Again Emily won gold, Genji Cho won silver, and Payson won bronze.

Genji Cho was last on Floor, so she knew what she would have to do to beat Emily. Emily did her routine added her double back and her other very difficult elements. She knew that Genji Cho wasn't able to do them and so she did them to win gold again. Genji Cho was up and she tried to do the difficult elements that Emily had done, but she fell on all of them and didn't even medal. Emily won gold once more. Payson won silver on this event and a chine

Now up was Emily's worst apparatus, the vault. If she won this, she would win the all-around and a new car. Again Genji Cho was last and so she had time to see what Emily had done so she could beat her. Emily took a few deep breaths and all the girls, including Lauren, wished her good luck. She went up to the end of the runway and chalked up. She got onto the runway mentally doing the vault inside of her head. She then began running towards the runway. She did her Yurchenko 2 ½ twist perfectly and Everyone, especially Leo and The Rock Team stood up and cheered as loud as they could. The only one who could stop her now was Genji Cho. She watched as the young girl ran down the runway and did the same exact move as she, but she fell straight on her butt. The whole gym thundered in claps as the score board stayed the very same way It was with Emily, Payson, and Kaylie winning medals in vault, in that order. The National Committee would now have some serious explaining to do over the fact that the Rock had just beaten the Chinese National Team and the US National Team had not.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice and make me eager to write. **


	6. Chapter 6

Around 4 hours later Emily, Lauren, Payson, and Kaylie were all sitting in Emily's room on the floor. Lauren, Kaylie and Payson were still shocked that Emily's father was Sasha, but they were even more shocked of the size of Emily's new house. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" Emily asked since they were supposedly having a girls day out tomorrow.

"Well duh, we are definitely going shopping" Kaylie and Lauren said at once. Emily smiled and decided that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"I'll be right back." Emily stated and went downstairs to go talk to her father for a few moments. "Hey dad, can I go shopping tomorrow with Kaylie, Lauren and Payson?" Emily smiled and put on a pouting face.

"Sure, why not, since my girl won all-around gold medals at the invitational today. Also, sometime this week we will go car shopping as well." Sasha said and gave her a lot of money to go shop with. I guess Coaching really paid off for him.

"Thank you so much dad!" Emily hugged him, and realized he was sharing a drink with her mom, so she decided to leave them be. "Well see you later dad, thanks so much again," Emily then ran upstairs and sat back down with her three best friends that anybody could have.

"So, Lauren, who do you like at the moment?" Payson asked, she really wanted to know. Since everyone knew Emily liked Leo, Payson liked Nicky, and Kaylie liked Carter.

"Well, if you must know I have a boyfriend. And his name is Noah, and yes, you know him, he trains at The Rock." Lauren took out her phone and showed it to them. He was very good looking.

"Wow, Lauren, how long have you been dating him?" Kaylie asked curiously. She still harbored some hurt feelings from when Lauren had sex with Carter but was becoming happy that Lauren had finally gotten over him and got herself a new boyfriend.

"We have been dating for 1 month now," Lauren said. "We were trying to keep it on the down low but he told me after the invitational I could tell you guys."

"Lauren we are so happy for you, we are so happy you found someone" Payson said overjoyed at the fact that Lauren had a new boyfriend.

"Yes, he is amazing. He gets me for me you know, and tries to make me a better person everyday" Lauren smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet" Emily said wishing that Leo would have as many feelings for her as she did for him. She was very happy with Lauren's new relationship though.

"So, I think we should get some sleep. We have had a big day, and I can tell we are all tired," Payson said when she looked at the clock and saw that it was one thirty in the morning.

"Yea, I am tired. We also need to get some sleep if we are going shopping tomorrow," Emily said as she got her blanket out to sleep on the floor with everyone else.

Once all four girls got situated they snuggled up in their blankets and fell asleep. The next morning they all woke up around 9 o'clock. They decided to get ready, put on their make-up and went on their way to FlatIron Crossing Mall. They got there around 11 o'clock, taking about 20 minutes to get ready.

"So where to first?" Emily asked once they walked into the food court. Personally, she was hungry and needed something to eat before she could do any shopping. "Can we eat a little first, I'm starving" Emily suggested since they were already in the food court.

"Sure, we can, I am kind of hungry myself." Payson smiled and and they all went to eat. They all looked around and saw that there were no healthy places to eat at.

"Can we give up our eating habits for one day" Lauren decided after looking at all the shops around. She had never eaten McDonald's before in her life, and wanted to try it very badly.

"I guess we can for one day, but tomorrow we will need to work out twice as hard to burn all of the calories off." Payson gave in to the temptation. Secretly, she had wanted to try McDonald's too. She and Lauren, Kaylie and Emily went to go eat there and got happy meals.

"Wow, those were really good, but I am glad we don't get the choice to eat them everyday because they are really greasy." Payson said as she threw away her trash along with the others."So where to next?" Payson added wondering where they would go shopping first.

"Lets go to American Eagle first." Lauren said excitedly. She hadn't been to American Eagle in over 3 months and needed to go badly.

"That's my favorite store." Emily exclaimed and they all walked to American Eagle. They spent about 2 hours just in that store. They bought a lot of clothes but made sure not to buy the same thing so they wouldn't match.

"Hey lets go to Sephora. I need some new make up" Emily said and they all went to Sephora. Again they all bought a lot and Emily bought some Urban Decay, Too Faced, and Kat Von D. She had 4 bags of things now, which included her clothes from American Eagle and her make up.

It was now four in the afternoon and they had about 2 hours until Emily needed to be home. They decided to go to two more store, and that store was Journey's, and Foot Locker. While there Emily got some New Balances, 2 pairs of Converse, a bunch of cute socks, 2 pairs of flats, and 2 pairs of Nike's to wear to The Rock. Emily did not buy the most while shopping actually Lauren and Kaylie did. They then were on their way back to Boulder. Once they got back, Kaylie dropped everyone off. Since Emily lived right in back of Kaylie, she got dropped off first. When she got inside Emily gave the rest of the money Sasha gave her back to him. She then went upstairs to put all of the things she bought away but was shocked to find Leo sitting in her room on her bed waiting for her.

"Hello Leo, what are you doing here?" Emily asked wondering how he got into her room as well. She sat right down next to him on the bed and noticed that he looked a hot mess. "What's wrong?"

"Remember Natalie, the girl I have dated for two years?" Leo had tears running down his face again. Emily looked quite worried.

"Yes, the girl with the long brown hair?" Emily stated. She thought 'how can I not remember her, She has the only thing I want.'

"Yes, well she dumped me and told me that she has been sleeping with another guy behind my back for almost a year now. I should have seen it coming. Especially when she canceled on me almost every time we went out." Leo put his head in his hands and cried again.

"It's okay Leo, she wasn't worth you anyways. I never thought she was" Emily said trying to cheer him up from his gloomy state. She noticed that Leo looked up for a few short seconds, and smiled his truly big smile for her. "Awe, there it is. You should smile more often." She then added whispering. "You'll catch more girls that way."

Leo then laughed, but then stopped and had more tears fall from his eyes. "Yea, but I don't want any other girl, I only wanted her." with that he fell into more fits of sobs.

Emily on the other hand pretty much could feel her heart break. She knew that he had no feelings for her but for him to say that just made her feel like crap inside. She went into her bathroom and began crying herself. She stayed in there for a while and when she came out Leo was gone. She had no idea where he went, but he left her room. She decided to continue putting her stuff up, but she kept crying and so she needed to take her make up off. After wards she got into bed and she fell asleep crying.

The next morning she woke up and got ready to go to The Rock. Once she was ready she took her normal morning jog there. Once she got there she turned on the lights and stretched. She checked her phone and noticed that she had a few text messages from Leo. She opened her text messages and saw them. 'Hey Emily where did you go?' 'Hey I'm going to leave now.' 'Hey what's wrong?' 'Hey I'm going to bed see you tomorrow good night'.

"Dang, he is retarded if he doesn't know whats wrong." Emily said to herself as she got ready to train on the beam.

"Why am I retarded" Leo asked as he walked up to Emily right as she got on the beam. He asked her to sit down and she did.

"I wasn't talking about you, Damon, a friend, asked me what was wrong last night, and he knows what was wrong but he's an idiot." Emily quickly lied. Leo seemed to buy it and so he walked off and Emily continued training on the beam.

After a while Sasha walked in, when all the other gymnasts were in the gym as well. "All national team members please meet me in the gym at once" Sasha yelled out so all the gymnasts would hear.

Once Kaylie, Payson, Lauren, and Emily were in Sasha's office Sasha began to talk. "So your next meet with the rest of the national team is tomorrow. Remember that if you do well enough at this meet, which all of you will, you will go to Bucharest to face the Romanians." Sasha said smiling and knowing that at least Emily will be going since she won against China.

"Okay" all four of them replied and they went back out to the gym to train some more. Emily needed to go to where the lockers were for a few moments to get her other grips. When she got there she saw the most shocking thing in the world.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice and appreciated, and they make me write faster :) so i can please you guys**

**tata for now**

**love, Chloe**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I got a new computer so I decided to celebrate I'd add another chapter the day after, granted it is short, but I haven't had much time. With AP classes and all. I hope you guys continued to follow me. There will be more. And I'm contemplating on adding a new story or not. It won't be Make it or Break it though most likely, but it will be new :). Love you guys**

**3 Always,**

**Chloe**

* * *

Emily saw Chelsea and Leo making against her locker. She immediately turned around and started running the other way. She ran out of the front door to the gym not caring who saw her.

Sasha watched her run out of the gym and then saw Leo walk out where Emily had just run from. He then "guided" him into his office where he then rammed him into a wall. "What the hell did you do to Emily?" Sasha whispered dangerously in his face. His nose was mere inches away from Leo's.

"I didn't do anything to her, she saw Chelsea kiss me and then started running off because god knows why!" Leo yelled and somehow got out of Sasha's grip.

"Well, whatever you did, you better go fix it. Now. If I go home tonight and she's still crying, you will never step foot in this gym again. Do you understand me?" Sasha threatened. He did not like anyone hurting his daughter, especially after the Joe incident.

Leo nodded and then ran after Emily in the direction of her house. Once in his house he decided to make a plan so he wouldn't royally screw everything up. Once he got his head straight he ran across Emily's backyard lawn to her room. He climbed up the balcony and went in through the window to enter her bedroom to see Emily curled up on her bed sleeping. He quietly walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "Emily, can I talk to you?" Leo gently nudged her shoulder with his hand and smiled warmly when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Go away, Leo," Emily's face changed to one of anger and sadness. She quickly turned over and began silently crying once again.

"You never saw the whole thing Emily, she kissed me. I then pushed her off and went to make sure you were okay. I didn't kiss her back I promise"Leo felt bad for her, even though they weren't even dating. He took her hand as she rolled back over to face him.

"Really?" Emily said hoping that was the real case. She loved Leo so much and wished with all of her might that he would have those feelings back for her, but knew that he wouldn't, considering he was about 3 years older than her.

"Yea, I told you I still like Natalie. I don't just randomly start liking another girl when I have been in love with Natalie since I was sixteen. Anyways, what do you say we go do something really fun, Like go get ice cream or something. My treat" Leo stated trying to lighten up the mood and make her start talking to him again.

Even though Emily was still bummed that Leo still was in love with Natalie, it was much better for him to still love her in her opinion than to date Chelsea. "That would be great" Emily smiled, wiped her tears, and stood up to get ready to go to the ice cream store.


End file.
